Memórias de um grande amor
by Fabi
Summary: Maki Matsumoto. Proprietária da Twin Bells. Uma mulher um pouco estabanada que já foi muito apaixonada por um jovem, que deu a vida por ela.


Olá! Este é um conto sobre minha personagem favorita em CCS. Alguém consegue adivinhar quem é? Não! É a Senhorita Maki. Aqui eu falo um pouco sobre ela e seu falecido amado.

Boa leitura!

****

MEMÓRIAS DE UM GRANDE AMOR

Por Fabi

__

"Para meu coração basta o teu peito

para que sejas livre as minhas asas.

De minha boca chegará até o céu

o que dormindo estava em minha alma.

Tu trazes a ilusão de cada dia.

Chegas como o orvalho nas corolas.

Com tua ausência escavas o horizonte.

Eternamente em fuga, irmã das ondas.

Já disse que o teu canto era o do vento

como cantam os mastros e os pinheiros.

És como eles alta e taciturna.

E entristeces de pronto, como uma viagem.

Acolhedora como antiga senda.

Abrigas ecos e vozes nostálgicas.

Desperto e alguma vem emigram, fogem

pássaros dormidos em tua alma."

Maki Matsumoto estava em sua casa, na parte de trás de sua loja, tentando dormir. Ela se revirava na cama, procurando uma posição confortável que lhe permitisse dormir sem sonhos, sem lembranças, mas não conseguia. A jovem lojista rolava na cama, tentando fugir das lembranças do passado, das memórias que tinha sobre o homem que amava...

__

Flashback

Aos 15 anos a jovem Maki caminhava pelo parque carregada de sacolas quando colidiu com outra pessoa. Todas as sacolas se espalharam pelo chão, e a jovem se apressou a recolhe-las, quando percebeu que o rapaz com quem colidira começou a ajudá-la. Os dois recolheram as sacolas depressa e se levantaram, seus olhos se encontrando pela primeira vez.

"Me desculpe! Eu não estava olhando para onde eu ia, e sem querer bati em ti; e ainda te fiz me ajudar a juntar as sacolas! Como eu sou desastrada." Disse Maki ao rapaz, muito encabulada.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu também não estava prestando atenção para onde ia, e foi um prazer ajudar a recolher as sacolas de uma moça tão bonita. Meu nome é Satoru Takaishi, e o seu?"

Maki ficou muito vermelha com as palavras do jovem, mas respondeu: "Maki Matsumoto."

"Bem, Senhorita Matsumoto, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Espero encontrá-la mais vezes." Dizendo isto o jovem se afastou.

__

Fim do Flashback

A jovem insone desiste de tentar dormir a esta memória, a memória de seu primeiro encontro com Satoru....

Ela lembrou dos encontros seguintes, quando descobriram que seriam colegas de colégio. Os dois ficaram muito amigos, até o dia em que Satoru a convidara para sair.

__

Flashback

Maki assistia de longe seus colegas jogando vôlei na aula de Educação Física. O professor a havia proibido de jogar porque ela era muito desastrada e só atrapalhava. Inclusive acertara a bola na cabeça do diretor um outro dia.

De repente surgiu uma mão na frente de seu rosto lhe oferecendo uma flor. Maki olhou para cima e encontrou Satoru lhe sorrindo, aquele sorriso tão doce que só ele tinha. Ela aceitou a flor e o rapaz se sentou ao seu lado.

"Estive pensando, Maki."

"Eu seria muito curiosa se perguntasse o quê?"

"Não. Sabe, tem uma garota por quem estou apaixonado. Acontece que eu não sei se ela gosta de mim, mas eu quero muito convidá-la para sair...."

Maki sentiu seu coração se partindo. Satoru estava apaixonado por alguém. E claro que não podia ser ela, afinal de contas, quem gostaria da garota mais desastrada do colégio?

"Eu aposto que ela vai adorar o convite, Satoru. Vamos, fale com ela." Aconselhou ao rapaz, mesmo que isto lhe causasse dor.

"Obrigado pelo conselho, Maki, vou fazer exatamente isto."

E, com isto, Satoru levantou, deu a volta e se sentou do outro lado de Maki. Esta o olhou com os olhos repletos de surpresa.

"Sabes, estive conversando com minha melhor amiga sobre meus sentimentos, e ela me aconselhou a fazer isto. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ti, Maki. Quer sair comigo hoje de noite? Podemos ir comer alguma coisa e irmos ao cinema."

A garota o olhava completamente surpresa. Era dela que Satoru gostava? Isto não podia ser verdade, tinha que ser uma brincadeira. Ela olhou para o rapaz, mas tudo o que viu no rosto dele foi ansiedade, enquanto ele esperava sua resposta.

"Sim, eu ficaria muito feliz em sair contigo hoje, Satoru."

__

Fim do Flashback

Maki se sentou na sua cama a esta memória e pegou um pequeno porta retratos que estava no seu bidê. Nele estava a foto que sua mãe tirara dela e de Satoru antes deles saírem naquela noite. A jovem corre seus dedos pela fotografia, lembrando de todos os momentos maravilhosos que tivera naquela ocasião.

Depois daquela noite os dois se tornaram inseparáveis. Eles faziam tudo juntos, os sentimentos que um tinha pelo outro se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Juntos, eles estudaram para as provas. Juntos, eles terminaram o colégio. Juntos, eles dividiram alegrias, tristezas e sonhos....

__

Flashback

Maki e Satoru estavam sentados no parque depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Eles já estavam com 21 anos.

"Sabe, Maki, estive pensando. Eu quero começar meu próprio negócio."

"Que negócio, amor?"

"Quero abrir uma loja de bichinhos de pelúcia, onde eu mesmo os desenharei."

"Eles irão ficar tão bonitos.... Mas como vais desenhá-los se tu também terás que atender a loja?"

"Bem, eu estive pensando em ter um pouco de ajuda de alguém muito especial para mim."

"E quem seria esta pessoa?" Perguntou Maki se acomodando melhor nos braços de Satoru.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em ter ajuda de minha esposa."

"Esposa?" Disse a jovem antes de se sentar de repente, olhando para seu namorado muito espantada.

"Sim." Satoru tirou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso. "Quer dividir meus sonhos comigo, Maki, como minha esposa?"

__

Fim do Flashback

Maki sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face à lembrança do pedido de casamento que Satoru lhe fizera, e da maneira como ele a girara no ar quando disse sim.

Depois daquele dia os dois trabalharam duro para juntar dinheiro para dar início à pequena loja e para o seu casamento. Tudo estava indo muito bem, Satoru já tinha vários modelos de bichinhos de pelúcia desenhados, eles tinham também conseguido abrir uma pequena loja e montaram a futura casa dos dois no mesmo prédio da loja para economizar dinheiro. Só faltava o casamento.

Maki se encolheu na cama quando as memórias de seus últimos momentos com Satoru vieram perseguí-la.

__

Flashback

"Vamos, Maki, já está quase na hora de começar a sessão no cinema."

"Já estou indo."

Os dois saíram porta a fora, apressados para chegarem a tempo no cinema. Eles estavam atravessando a avenida na frente deste quando Maki tropeçou e o salto de um dos seus sapatos quebrou.

A jovem parou no meio da rua, tentando se recompor quando ouviu o barulho de uma buzina e seu noivo gritando seu nome.....

__

Fim do Flashback

As lágrimas agora rolavam soltas pelo rosto da jovem encolhida em sua cama. Tudo havia ocorrido há três anos mas, para ela, a dor ainda era tão forte quanto fora na ocasião.

Ela lembrava de Satoru a empurrando para fora do caminho.

Ela lembrava de ouvir o barulho de uma colisão.

Ela lembrava de ouvir os gritos das pessoas que estavam ali perto.

Ela lembrava de ouvir seu amado sussurrando seu nome, numa voz cheia de dor....

__

Flashback

Maki se levantou do chão onde Satoru a havia empurrado e se virou.

Neste momento o mundo da jovem desabou. Seu amado estava caído no meio da rua, com o corpo numa posição muito esquisita, uma poça de sangue se formando sob ele.

A jovem correu até o lado do rapaz caído ao chão, se ajoelhando quando chegou e pegando a cabeça dele em seus braços.

"Satoru..."

O rapaz abriu os olhos, seu rosto de contorcendo de dor.

"Maki..... que..... bom.... que.... estás.... bem......" E começou a tossir sangue, sua vida se esvaindo rapidamente.

"Satoru, não morra! Eu preciso de ti, meu amor. Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu.... também...... te....amo...."

Com isto, o resto de vida que ainda existia em Satoru se esvaiu, e ele ficou inerte nos braços de sua amada.

"Satoru, NÃO!"

Neste momento ouviram-se as sirenes de uma ambulância.

__

Fim do Flashback

Maki estava novamente sentada em sua cama, sua cabeça entre os joelhos enquanto seus braços os abraçavam. 

Ela lembrava dos paramédicos tentando separá-la de Satoru, mas ela não queria abandoná-lo. 

Ela lembrava da sensação de vazio que sentia dentro de si sem seu noivo.

Satoru..... ele morreu tão jovem, 23 anos apenas.....

Ela lembrava de sua promessa à Satoru no funeral. Ela iria realizar o último sonho de seu amor. Ela iria fazer a 'Twin Bells' ter muito sucesso e os bichinhos de pelúcia mais bonitos e diferentes do país inteiro.

E ela iria cumprir esta promessa.

A jovem se deitou novamente em sua cama, tentando dormir mesmo com todas as lembranças que a perseguiam...

N. da Autora – o poema que abre este conto é parte de _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_, de Pablo Neruda.


End file.
